Number XIII
by Shizzy92
Summary: Becoming a Nobody was tough, accepting the fact that you're a Nobody is even tougher. Roxas is having trouble adjusting, Axel goes to 'help'. Slight yaoi. R & R plz


Shizzy here, back from the dead with my attempt at a slash fic. I finished playing Kingdom Hearts 2 a while back and I've noticed that there are like, no straight guys in the game; so… I started reading some fics and I found some inspiration somewhere and decided to write my first ever slash/yaoi (whatever you wanna call it) fic!

I've never written a yaoi before and I'm really not accustomed to writing non-humor fiction so flamers are welcome, just not too welcome, and constructive criticism and suggestions are widely appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2.

Pairings: slight Axel/Demyx and Axel/Roxas

**Number XIII**

**By: The Funky Bubbly Girls (Shizzy)**

**Axel's POV  
**

The new kid was screaming again. He hadn't stopped screaming since DiZ made me bring him here. If he wasn't screaming, he was banging on the walls or crying so loud his sobs echoed down the halls. Curiosity made me wonder what had happened that could possibly have been so traumatic. I would have gone to check, but I was warned not to.

Stupid regulations.

I remember when Luxord and Marluxia came. They locked themselves in their respective rooms and shivered and shook for days, maybe even weeks. Larxene was different. She'd throw these tantrums that would make Saïx look like a meek little deer. She'd laugh this crazy deranged way, yell unintelligible things, attempt to tear down her door even rip her hair out. Larxene's state only lasted about two weeks, number 13 hadn't stopped yet, and this was week four.

I was told I had a hard time when I first came too, but, I don't remember it, I don't remember a thing before the Castle That Never Was. None of us do, but I suppose that's the price we nothings pay. We, in essence, have nothing. We can't even call feelings our own. They're all fake, these so-called feelings, fake, just like us.

I couldn't bear to listen to his screaming, his pain. I've been hanging with Demyx a lot lately; my head resting on his shoulder, listening to him strum his sitar gently, singing unknown tunes softly, in attempt to drown out those cries of misery. So I sit there with him, my eyes closed and I lose myself, I forget that I'm nothing, I think that I have a purpose, that somebody, somewhere wants me, needs me, I imagine feelings which I try so hard to find in the corner of my memories, and then, his screams bring me back to reality. Those agonizing screams…

I've been told that all of us Nobodies are completely devoid of all emotions but I can't seem to fathom this, for, those cries from the room down the hall, they sound so real, so much pain behind them, pain so strong that it resonates through the halls into my own non-existent heart. Even Demyx, I'm not quite sure where, but, he as my comforter, my love toy, my friend, my comic relief gets a special place. He holds a certain significance.

Could it be love?

Heck if I know.

"Ax?"

I opened my eyes and looked up into aquamarine orbs, "Mmm?" It was the only reply I could muster. I couldn't believe that this kid was screwing with my head so much that I couldn't even hold an articulate conversation with Demyx.

I've been told that I'm really just a softie at heart, I refuse to believe it. I have this weird quirk about me though. I'm called a sadist at times because of my habits, like burning stuff, people, whatever I find, but I really hate seeing people in pain when I'm not the one who caused it. Weird, huh?

"You okay, Ax? You look pale, maybe you should lie down." He ran the back of his gloved hand against my cheek.

I sighed, but kept my gaze locked with Demyx's. The kid screamed again; a gut-wrenching scream, like he was being quartered or something. I felt a pang in my chest, where my heart should be. I winced absent-mindedly.

"Ohhh… I get it… It's that kid, he's getting to you."

No shit.

"Demyx, those screams are fucking with my head…" It was the truth, I couldn't lie to Demyx, he was just one of those people you couldn't lie to, no matter how much you wanted to. "I need to put him out of his misery. It's been weeks now!" I jumped to my feet staring down at him with rage filled eyes. "I can't take it anymore!" I never screamed at him before, but I was doing it now. I really need to shut this kid up.

Demyx got up and looked me in the eyes. He sighed then walked tentatively towards me and took me in his arms, his sitar lying forgotten on the floor. "Axel. Don't be stupid."

"But- Demyx…"

He started rubbing my back tenderly and then chuckled lightly. I wondered what the fuck was so funny, sure enough, he told me. "Ax, you know you're so much like fire, its funny." At this, I raised my eyebrow. "So violent, destroying everything around you effortlessly without any motive or remorse, but can be calmed easily with the right knowledge. Calmed with water; with me."

Demyx smiled at me, a warm genuine smile that made my stomach flip-flop and made a smile tug at my own lips. I hated it more that anything when he smiled… but I loved it more than anything too. I had to make these two stop screwing with me. So I did the most practical thing, or at least what I thought was most practical. I allowed my self to smile back and said, "I'm still gonna kill him."

The way Demyx's face changed mood so swiftly actually got a laugh out of me. From an affectionate smile that gave me butterflies to a look of confusion and downright disappointment.

"Axel," he took my hand. "You know you'll get yourself turned against and most likely killed if you touch a hair on his head." I nodded. "You know he matters more than all of us, for Xemnas' plan." Another nod. "So why on earth are you going to mess with him when you know this little stage isn't gonna last much longer?"

I broke away from his embrace to stare into his eyes again.

I had made up my mind though, and I wasn't gonna let him change it. "Demyx…. This insightful bit of advice is all well and good; but… quite frankly, I could care less right now."

With that, I turned around and strolled out of his room leaving that befuddled look on his face, and made my way down the hall to room number XIII, feeling quite satisfied with myself.

* * *

Walking towards those screams was killing me, but the thought that it would all be over soon made it _slightly_ better. The quicker this was all over, the better; for him and for me. I liked being my usual cocky, pyromaniac self (emphasis on the maniac) and this kid was really beginning to piss me off. I wasn't exactly gonna sit on my ass and wait for him to accept what he is now. I'm not exactly the patient kind. 

My hand hovered over the doorknob to his room when his screams stopped suddenly, like he knew I was there. I summoned my weapon with the intent of making this quick, let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned the knob, the door creaking loudly.

I was greeted with a pair of eyes; red, puffy and swollen from crying but what stopped me in my tracks was how bright and pure they were despite the inflammation. Blue. I didn't know it then, but his eyes changed the way I saw that color forever. He was shaking and gripping a torn bed spread as if it was his life support. He stared up at me, his eyes widening at the sight of my weapon, whimpering and sniffling and recoiling from me like I was some form of marauder and he was the victim. Heh, I guess that would be a fitting assumption... I took a step towards him, trying to get a better look. Seeing me approaching, he squeezed his eyes shut and curled himself in a little ball, whimpers growing louder every second.

He stopped me in my tracks again. I came here, my objective to give him a quick, fairly painless death, but I found my bloodlust gone and now I was disgusted at the thought of even laying a finger on him. Since when did I become so weak that I preyed on the helpless? This wasn't me.

The kid was in such bad shape I found myself pitying him. I dismissed my chakram and stepped closer to him and crouched by his side. When I finally approached, he was still trembling.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Console him? Beat some sense into him? Get up and leave him there? I finally decided on seeing if he could talk.

"Hey… are…you… no… uhh…"

Dammit, I wasn't supposed to be the one flailing for words!

"Umm… do you… do you know who you are?" Gimmie a break, it's the first thing I could think of. Mind you, all I got for I reply was just another loud whimper.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. You can quit cowering anytime now." This time I actually got a response. He quit with the whimpers and looked up at me. I could see that he was crying a few seconds ago. He wouldn't stop shaking though. I don't blame him actually...

"Right, I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" He kept on staring. "Ok... let's try this again. Do you know who you are?" He cocked his head slightly; I was guessing he didn't understand.

I rubbed my temples and with a loud sigh, I got up to leave, when I heard, "W-w- wait..."

I looked at him, he had stopped shaking and had let go of the bed spread. He sniffled again, rubbed his eyes and said, "I-I-I w-was t-told my n-name was R-Rox..." He broke away from my gaze and looked down. "Roxas."

So he does have a voice.

"Well, Roxas." I didn't know why but I liked the way his name flowed, so I smiled. "I'm not so sure about the others members here, but I don't bite." He looked up at me again. I thought I saw a smile tug at his lips but it was gone as soon as it came.

"A- Axel, right?" I nodded. "W-when will it stop? The pain, I mean..."

I kept my smile up. This kid had an odd charm to him. It was somewhat... I dunno... adorable?

"Well you're speaking coherently, that should be a good sign."

This time he did smile back and he kept it.

We stayed and talked like this the remainder of the evening. He stopped crying, shaking and stuttering within minutes. He really wasn't so bad. Maybe he just needed someone to snap him out of his trance.

Ha.

And to think I actually came here to kill him.

Azure locked with emerald the rest of the night and I could sense a friendship had been made.

When he started to doze I got up to leave again. As my hand rested on the doorknob I heard a groggy voice call out my name from behind, "Axel…" "Mmm?" I replied looking over my shoulder. He was reaching out towards me. "What next?" he said. I looked up to the whitewashed ceiling. What kind of question was that? I scratched the back of my head then turned around and gave him my infamous half-smile. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we kid?"

With that, I left him and went off to my room.

Thoughts of Roxas plagued my dreams that night.

* * *

Yup, it's done. Took me three long days (well, they were kinda half days…) to write but I'm done. I feel rusty from not writing it a while but… meh… I dunno, I think the story turned out ok. 

I'm debating whether I should leave it as a one-shot or continue…

I wanted to put more yaoi into it but it never really worked… Maybe I'll leave it as a one-shot and just write a sequel with more yaoi. YOU TELL ME!

My inspiration came from: If Only There Was You by: Ayumi Kairo and some from Company Cannot Be Bought by: levisrictusias

If the author's of these stories are ever tempted to read my fic and find similarities between it and theirs, please tell me because I will remove my story and make any necessary adjustments before re-posting!

PEACE AND LOVE TO ALL! (Especially those who review!)

Shizzy


End file.
